Jackson
by lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY
Summary: AU de ma saga sur la famille Argent-Hale. Résumé : Sans le vouloir, le principal du lycée apprend l'homosexualité de Isaac à Peter et Chris.


Titre : **Jackson**

Auteur : **lovePEOPLEandCOWBOY**

 **OOO**

_Je suis au regret de suspendre votre fils, dit le principal avec sa cravate parfaitement nouée autour de son cou.

Isaac serre nerveusement le dessus de son jeans sans oser regarder ses deux parents.

Chris et Peter sont assis à côté de lui. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'ils rencontrent le principal du lycée. Par contre, c'est la première fois que la sanction est si lourde. C'est un renvoi provisoire.

Isaac se demande brièvement si Jackson a écopé de la même sentence que lui.

Chris soupire, légèrement agacé. Il se redresse sur sa chaise, frôlant de sa main celle de son mari dans un geste d'apaisement, peut-être vain car Peter est aussi tendu que la corde d'un arc.

_Pour combien de jour ? Demande Peter, se faisant également la voix de Peter qui préfère ne pas parler. Il est tellement énervé qu'il pourrait s'en prendre au proviseur, alors que l'homme de l'établissement ne fait qu'appliquer son règlement.

Le directeur regarde Isaac dont la lèvre fendue a cessé de saigner, et dont l'œil tuméfié a commencé à bleuir. Il se retourne ensuite sur les deux hommes, l'air navré.

_Trois jours.

Isaac peut sentir sur lui le regard de ses pères. Peter a à peine dit un mot depuis qu'il est entré, et Isaac n'aime pas ses silences. A chaque fois, c'est comme si un vent glacé lui soufflait sur le corps pour le frigorifier jusqu'à la moelle.

_Il va prendre du retard dans ses cours, sans parler des lacunes qui suivront car il n'aura pas assisté aux cours. Proteste Christopher Argent.

Le directeur croise les mains sur son bureau, un air réellement soucieux sur le visage.

_Je comprends votre point de vue, mais je dois le sanctionner. Il a déjà eu plusieurs remarques pour ses comportements inappropriés. Aujourd'hui, c'était la ligne à ne pas franchir. Explique le principal.

_Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? Demande Chris à Isaac en se tournant vers lui.

Isaac n'a toujours pas relevé les yeux de ses cuisses. Il voudrait avoir la sagesse de sa sœur, son intelligence aussi. Seulement, depuis le tout premier jour, il n'a pas été fichu d'être autre chose que le mouton noir de cette famille.

Putain !

Si Théo ne l'avait pas fait tomber, alors rien de tout cela ne se serait passé.

Les amis de Jackson sont des véritables enfoirés, la plupart du temps. Et Jackson ne lève même pas le petit doigt en signe de protestation. Ce petit con arrogant est tellement obsédé par le fait de cacher son homosexualité, qu'il préfère laisser ses amis prendre Isaac pour cible.

Le même Isaac que Jackson embrasse à la sauvette dans les couloirs vides, que Jackson branle dans la salle de débarras, ou que Jackson baise parfois dans les douches des vestiaires vides.

Pourtant, Isaac ne lui en veut même pas. Il peut comprendre le fait que Jackson veuille cacher sa préférence pour la gente masculine.

Mais il n'empêche que ça fait mal.

Bordel !

Quand Théo l'a fait tomber tout à l'heure, et que Jackson s'est contenté de s'esclaffer, Isaac a vu rouge. Et il s'en est pris à Jackson. Il sait qu'il n'aurait pas dû le provoquer, pas devant ses amis. Mais quand ce dernier a répliqué en l'insultant de pédé…

_Il m'a fait tomber ! Se défends Isaac qui est dans l'incapacité d'expliquer l'ampleur du problème.

Lui-même cache son attirance pour les garçons. Ça peut sembler ridicule alors qu'il vit sous le même toit qu'un couple d'hommes mariés. Pourtant, tout ce qu'il désire, c'est être normal.

Pour sa famille.

Il leur doit bien ça.

Les choses ne sont déjà pas évidentes pour eux, alors si en plus leur seul fils devient homo, ça sera certainement de leur faute !

Bien sûr que c'est stupide et qu'il ne le pense pas ! Mais il y aura toujours des imbéciles pour sauter à cette conclusion. Et Isaac ne veut pas de ça.

Pas pour eux.

_Monsieur Raeken vous a bousculé, pas monsieur Whittemore. Corrige le principal. Alors pourquoi vous en être pris à Jackson en le frappant ?

Isaac revoit encore l'instant où il s'est jeté sur Jackson pour lui faire ravaler son insulte.

Pourquoi ?

Isaac pince les lèvres, oubliant sa lèvre blessée avant de grimacer. Sans le vouloir, sa jambe droite commence à tressauter de nervosité. Il va devoir trouver une explication pour avoir frappé Jackson, plutôt que cet imbécile de Théo.

Seulement les secondes passent, et il ne trouve pas de réponse. Son silence finit par être perçu comme de l'entêtement de sa part.

_Vous avez parlé de plusieurs remarques ? Demande Peter, brisant le silence.

Isaac relève subitement la tête vers le principal, les poings se formant par-dessus ses cuisses en signe d'appréhension.

Isaac a réceptionné certains avis que son lycée avait envoyé chez lui, ceux qu'il ne voulait pas que ses parents voient. Et, peut-être que Peter a des doutes puisqu'il pose la question au proviseur. Depuis le temps, Isaac devrait savoir qu'il ne peut rien cacher à Peter.

_Vous avez reçu un courrier pour chacun d'eux, mais je peux vous les énumérer si vous le désirez.

Isaac se retourne sur ses deux pères comme un chien aux aguets et il prie en son fort intérieur pour entendre leurs refus.

Malheureusement, Peter hoche la tête.

Isaac déglutit.

_ Au cours des trois derniers mois : 5 avertissements pour des retards, 10 avertissements pour grossièreté, 23 avertissements pour des bagarres, 2 pour comportement inapproprié. Je pense que j'ai été plus que tolérant et –

_Comportement inapproprié ? Répète Chris, aussi surpris que l'est Peter.

Bien sûr, ils ne sont pas au courant de la moitié des évènements.

_Il a été surpris en compagnie de monsieur Whittemore dans le débarras, répond naturellement le proviseur sous le regard livide des deux hommes.

Isaac pâlit visiblement, tétanisé sur sa chaise

_Wow ! Attendez… Vous ne saviez pas. Conclut le principal en apercevant l'état de son assemblée.

Ça grouille dans la tête d'Isaac, et pas de la bonne manière. C'est lui ou les murs du bureau se rapprochent pour donner l'impression de se refermer sur lui.

Instinctivement, il se lève de la chaise pour quitter le bureau du principal plus vite qu'un courant d'air, Peter à ses trousses, sous le regard d'incompréhension du principal.

_Nous n'étions pas au courant. Dit Chris en essayant de gérer son malaise.

_Oh…Oh !

Pour sa défense, le directeur se sent terriblement mal et se confond en excuse auprès de Christopher.

 **OOO**

Peter est à quelques mètres de son fils.

Bordel ! Le kiné qui s'est occupé de la revalidation de Isaac quand il était enfant n'aurait jamais imaginé le voir galoper aussi vite.

Peter a un mal fou à le rattraper, et il ne doit sa réussite qu'au fait que les portes principales du lycée sont fermées.

Isaac essaie d'ouvrir mais il panique tellement que la porte se referme immédiatement après l'avoir entrouverte. Il est persuadé que c'est le jour. Celui qu'il redoute depuis l'instant où il a posé un pied dans la maison Hale-Argent, 9 ans plus tôt. C'est l'instant où tout va s'effondrer, le moment où tout lui sera arracher, car il n'aura pas pu s'empêcher d'être lui-même. Car, au bout du compte, après avoir traversé l'enfer, après avoir été l'objet des désirs charnels d'une bande d'écervelé, il aura choisi d'aimer les hommes, et d'être déviant.

Quand Peter l'empoigne par les bras pour le retourner, il s'attend à des hurlements, à un coup dans la gueule, peut-être même un crachat dans la face, n'importe quoi qui pourrait manifester le mépris de son père.

_Il t'a fait du mal ? Lui demande sèchement Peter, la rage irradiant de son corps.

Ses yeux sont d'un noir effrayant, ils n'ont plus rien d'humain. Ses grandes mains se sont resserrées douloureusement sur les bras de Isaac, pour l'empêcher de fuir. Il doit répéter sa question car Isaac demeure silencieux.

_Quoi ? Demande Isaac, déstabilisé. Il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction et il ajoute : Non ! Bien sûr que non.

Isaac peut lire l'horreur sur le visage de Peter. Une terreur véritable, comme ce jour où le juge a décidé que Isaac serait plus épanoui en allant vivre chez son père biologique. Rien que d'y repenser, la chair de poule se forme sur l'entièreté de son corps, et Peter doit le sentir car il le relâche, en prenant conscience de la virulence de ses paroles quand il ajoute :

_Parceque si c'est le cas, je peux te jurer que je lui creuserai moi-même sa sépulture !

Peter a les mains qui tremble de rage quand Christopher arrive finalement, en posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule de son mari.

_Non, papa. Je te le jure. Lui promet Isaac, toujours un peu paumé.

_Alors pourquoi ne pas nous en avoir parlé ?

_Je voulais juste… Etre normal. Je suis désolé.

Les deux hommes sont sans voix. Après toutes ces années, le raisonnement de leur fils les laisse totalement désarmés.

_Rentrons. Propose Chris

Le trajet du retour est calme et maladroit.

Isaac ne sait pas comment l'interprété, même quelques heures plus tard quand il est seul dans sa chambre.

Ce soir-là, Chris trouve Isaac assit dans le placard de sa chambre, emmitouflé dans une couverture. Isaac n'a plus fait ça depuis des années, et Chris se sent secoué que l'adolescent ait ressenti le besoin de se rassurer de cette manière.

Isaac redresse la tête pour apercevoir son père, et pour constater que Christopher est seul.

_Il m'en veut ? Marmonne-t-il, la joue écrasée sur ses bras repliés par-dessus ses genoux.

Chris soupire tristement avant de venir s'asseoir près de lui.

_Non. Je pense qu'il est blessé. Répond sincèrement Christopher.

_J'ai essayé de ne pas l'aimer… S'accable Isaac et Chris comprend qu'il ne l'a pas compris.

_Pas pour ça. Le rassure Christopher. Allons, Isaac. Je suis marié à un homme. C'est ce qu'il y a de plus normal pour moi, pour nous.

Les paroles cheminent dans la tête du blond. Il n'a pas pensé un seul instant qu'en rejetant son homosexualité, il rejetait d'une certaine manière ses parents.

_Je n'ai jamais pensé le contraire, affirme Isaac en regardant son père dans les yeux.

_Alors, tu ne devrais pas penser que quelque chose cloche avec toi. Tu comprends ? On désire seulement que tu sois heureux.

_Il est où ? Demande Isaac.

_Il travaille dans le garage.

_Merci.

 **FIN**


End file.
